


Mine

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written using “Mine.” TOS or Reboot (I don’t make any particular clarifications.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Leonard sat irritably at his table, over his replicated food, alone in the room save for Mr. Spock, who was a few tables over, immersed in a PADD. It was the anniversary of his marriage, if he were still married, so he was in a particularly bad mood today. He wondered why he even bothered with love if it never lasted. He got up, tossing his fork on his plate, and stormed out of the room. He sought solitude in the darkened swimming pool – it was simulated night on the Enterprise, so most people were sleeping, so Leonard felt safe in his solitude, sitting by the edge of the water. He heard footsteps and Mr. Spock was standing beside him. Leonard said nothing, but Mr. Spock finally sat next to him quietly. He was simply glad for the silence.

“Can you believe it?” McCoy muttered.

Mr. Spock said nothing and put his arm around the doctor’s shoulders.

A few months later, McCoy had a drawer of his belongings in Mr. Spock’s quarters. They sat in his room and talked most times. When Spock learned of McCoy’s divorce, he was assured that they would not make the same mistakes. Unfortunately, though, they had diplomats to deal with, McCoy had patients to save, they had aliens to battle, and moments of loss. They had nothing figured out, and it was often hard to take.

When Spock was sent on a suicide mission, McCoy had been unable to say goodbye. As he watched the shuttlecraft near the unknown anomaly, he could only think of one thing – the moment that had changed everything. When McCoy had known Spock wasn’t a robot, that he felt… As they lost communication with the first officer, Leonard could only think of Spock putting his arm around him for the first time. He had changed so many things – he’d made a rebel of a careless man’s careful son. He remembered all the stars reflecting brightly on the pool water. He had started to believe for the first time.

He remembered that fight at 2:30 AM, and Spock had said the relationship was becoming too difficult. Leonard left Spock’s quarters and Spock followed him out into the hallway. In the dim lighting, Leonard prepared himself for the goodbye – what else was he to expect? It was all he’d ever known. But Spock managed to surprise him and said he’d never leave him alone. Spock touched the doctor’s fingers with his and looked into his eyes. “I remember how we felt sitting by the water, Leonard. And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man’s careful son. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

McCoy left the bridge, seeing Spock’s shuttlecraft disappear completely. He disappeared into sickbay for a while before hearing a familiar voice at the door. “You were not there to welcome me, Doctor.”

“Spock,” Leonard jumped from his desk and kissed Spock on the lips. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“You haven’t.”

“I don’t think I could have lost the best thing that’s ever been mine.”


End file.
